Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63/ToW nervt wieder..
Ja, liebe Benutzer und Gäste, ich rede wieder von dieser "Arbeitsgemeinschaft", die aus 2 Personen besteht. Das Ganze kam zustande, weil ich heute nicht im ICQ war und schauen wollte, ob Bima anwesend ist, da ich im ToWFF einen Kommentar gemacht hatte, zu dem er was sagen sollte. Ich sehe, dass er etwas vor 18 minuten bearbeitet hatte - seine Benutzerseite. Ganz normal klick ich auf die Letzte Änderung, wie immer wenn ich in ein Wiki gehe und muss folgendes finden: ---- *Meine Meinung zum Wiki-Nui nachdem ich das alles durchgemacht habe? Die ist ganz einfach, ich verstehe das Wiki nicht mehr: #Sie sagen, dass man nicht aus anderen Wikis kopieren soll → vergleicht mal diese Seiten: ::BS01: Flora ::Wiki-Nui: Natur ::BS01: Charakters ::Wiki-Nui: Charaktere ::BS01: Creatures ::Wiki-Nui: Kreaturen von Bara Magna, Kreaturen von Spherus Magna ::BS01: Sapent Species ::Wiki-Nui: Spezies ::BS01: Locations ::Wiki-Nui: Orte #Außerdem gibt es noch mehr parallelen zum BS01, z. B. dass sie vor jeden Story-Abschnitt "Story" schreiben, im BS01 steht da "Saga Guide". #Seltsam ist auch, dass es viele paralellen zum ToW gibt (ist ja fast unvermeidlich, aber trotzdem) hier einige Beispiele: ::Ich erstelle Jahrescover auf Deutsch, das WN einige Tage später auch. ::Ich erstelle Seitencover für die Navigationsseiten, das WN einige Tage später auch. ::Ich verändere die Nacharbeiten-Vorlage und stecke Bilder in die Seiten, das WN einige Tage später auch. ::::Fazit: Tjoah, schon sehr viel Zufall, aber was kann man das machen??? ´S leaba isch koi zuggaschlotza, und au kai ponyhof, und au kei Wunschkonzert, aber ich halte so viele "Zufälle" hintereinender für sehr unwahrscheinlich. ---- Ich will nicht wissen was diese ******** Worte am Ende sein sollen o.O Jedenfalls will ich mich dazu verteidigen. Und da ich nicht so "benutzerlos" bin, dass ich das gegnerische Wiki auf der UP feritg mach, mach ichs im Blog XD. Erstmal verdeitige ich mich: *Zu den BS01-Absatz: Sorry, aber ein gutes Wiki braucht neutrale Übersichtsseiten - würde es kein BS01 geben, hätte ich sie wegen der Naigation so oder so gemacht. **Zu der Story/Saga-Guide-Sache: Wo ist dane gemeinsamkeit? Der Artikel heißt "Story" und die Zusammenfassungen nennen wir "Story:...". Sorry, aber ein bisschen denken schadet manchmal echt nicht. *Zu Jahrescover: Die hab ich gemacht, als ich gemerkt habe, dass wir an unseren nicht die Rechte haben - um nicht zu erwähnen, dass ich sie letzte Sommerferien erstellt hab, aber es Nath gegenüber nie angesprochen habe. *Zu Navigationsbilder (mein Begriff): Zugegeben, die kamen erst (nach Bimas Datum) nach denen im ToW. Aber ich kam auf die Idee, als ich begann, an der Navigation zu arbeiten, und ich die Grafik, die Bima damals hingestopft hatte, langweilig und alt fand. Etwas angepasstes würde doch besser passen? Außerdem habe ich die Sache schon länger im Kopf gehabt, fand es aber nicht nötig... aber als ich an der Navigation arbeitete, fiel mir auf, wie viel das ist, und dass es doch besser wäre, es so zu machen. *Fragt Nath -- er hatte es mir aufgetragen aus dem Grund, dass unsere zu hässlich sind. (Irgendwas mit dem Tech hatte das zutun.) *Zu der komischen Sprache: Wir sind ein DEUTSCHES Wiki, sorry. ---- Und nun meine Meinung zum ToW: *Das, was das ToW grafisch schön findet (Skinfarben) nenne ich Kindergartenfarben. Oder Homoflagge XDDD. *Vorlagen-Stil aus dem BS01 *Wenn es für etwas eine Vorlage im BS01 gibt, muss das ToW sie auch haben (Sowie die Bara Magna-Stämme) *Gallerien - Kann ich genauso sagen, dass die ausm BS01 sind *Wörter ausm BS01 ohne nach zu denken übersetzt: Wall of Stars --> Sternenwand. Ich find zwar schon Wall of Stars dämlich (Hat glaube ich mal ein Matoraner im MNOLG so genannt, weil es für ihn wie eine "Wand" erschien), aber es noch mit "Sternenwand" zu übersetzen ist ja... naja, auf jeden fall wäre "Sternenreihe" schon mal besser und sinnlich wohl einfach "Weltall", "Universum", "Galaktisches Universum" oder so *Oft fehlen "Einleitungssätze". Klein aber fein, ne? *Kämpfe --> Aus BS01 kann ich sagen *Selbst die Story-Vorlage ausm BS01 genommen, obwohl es eigentlich quatsch ist, dass sie die Serials aufzählen, da man dann genauso gut Bücher und Comics aufzählen könnte *Die Cover stellen BIONICLE teilweise als Kinderkram da - bei den Jahrscover ist die Schrift total bunt, damit man was sieht, und man kann trotzdem nicht alles lesen. Außerdem sind die Cover unterschiedlich groß, was undiszipliniert aussieht und so aussieht, als wär da irgendjemand ran gegangen nach dem Motto: "Wooohooo Cover machen!" *Wenn auf einem Cover im BS01 steht, dass die Geschichte von Spirit ist, muss es natürlich im ToW auch stehen - wofür hat man nen Artikel und'ne Tastatur, wo mans reinschreiben kann? *Ich hab mir mal die neue Nacharrbeits-Vorlage angesehen. Wenn er meint, wegen der hätte ich unsers geändert, kann ich nur sagen: Ich hab unsere ja nicht schlechter gemacht? Also kann ich mir ncihts abgeguckt haben. *"Jovan'´'''s Team" - Dazu muss ich nichts mehr sagen, oder? *"Wikia - Erschafft Gemeinschaften" - Wo ist da eine Gemeinschaft? Das ist allerhöchstens ein Paar, aber mehr auch nicht. *Comic-Namen wurden aus dem BS01 übersetzt anstatt die deutschen '''offiziellen' Namen zu nehmen. *Wenn ich mir die Navigation ansehe, werde ich nie Charaktere von Bara Magna finden. Warum wohl!? Ganz einfach: Weil die Navigation unvollständig ist und auch Seiten drinne hat, die nicht reinmüssten. Deshalb haben wir "Kreaturen", "Natur", "Spezies", "Charaktere", ... *Die Gallerien listen 7 Bilder in einer Reihe auf - manche Browser bekommen damit Probleme, und ich habs ihn schon gesagt. Aber ich geb ihn auch recht - warum nur 6 in eine Reihe machen, wenns eh keiner ansieht? *Weiteres, worauf ich keine Lust hab, es herauszusuchen... FAZIT: Manchmal sag ich zu Sachen gar nichts. So auch hier - die Punkte sagen wohl alles. ---- Joop, vielleicht denken jetzt ein paar, dass ich übertrieben habe... aber ich hab einfach keine Lust mehr auf sonem Müll? Warum ist er überhaupt gegangen? Weils hier nichts mehr zu tun gibt (für ihn). Irgendwann wird er ja wohl beim selben Punkt im ToW sein - was will er da machen? Nochn Wiki? ---- Kommentare sind keine Pflicht, aber dürfen gemacht werden :P Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag